


La notte più lunga

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Multiracial Character, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « Scappa… scappa… scappa…! »Keith si rizzò sulle zampe, ignorando il dolore provocato dai tagli e il sangue che iniziava a inumidirgli la pelliccia.« Corri… scappa… ! »Si gettò nei primi cespugli che circondavano il giardino della casa, sperando di trovare in essi un rifugio, ma il fragore di uno sparo gli fece rizzare i peli sulla nuca e gelare il sangue.Le urla concitate degli uomini lo raggiunsero, mentre s’incitavano l’un l’altro a inseguire “quello che era fuggito”. Terrorizzato, Keith superò con un balzo i cespugli, attraversò il breve spazio spoglio appena oltre e si tuffò nel bosco.Il rogo che stava radendo al suolo l’unico posto che avesse mai chiamato casa, illuminava la notte di sfumature sinistre, ma non c’era tempo per le lacrime di disperazione. Ricacciando indietro il dolore e l’angoscia che gli straziavano il petto, Keith balzò in avanti e scomparve nel buio.[Werewolf!AU]Questa storia partecipa al contest "Howling in the dark" di Fanwiter.it





	La notte più lunga

Era stato il rumore dei vetri infranti a svegliarlo, un fragore che il suo udito sensibile aveva percepito come insopportabile. Era balzato a sedere sul letto e poi da esso sul pavimento e giù per le scale. L'istinto gli urlava che stava correndo verso il pericolo, che avrebbe dovuto scappare, ma lì c'erano i suoi genitori. Un misto tra certezza che l'avrebbero protetto e ansia che potesse succedere loro qualcosa impediva alle sue zampe di fermarsi.  
Quando raggiunse il salotto, suo padre era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, la pelliccia scura irta sulla schiena e l'intero corpo teso ad affrontare la minaccia incombente. Sua madre, un paio di passi indietro, ringhiava snudando le zanne, il manto argenteo luccicante alla luce delle torce.  
Gli uomini davanti a loro ne brandivano almeno tre, altri imbracciavano un fucile.   
Keith non si prese nemmeno la briga di contarli, erano troppi in ogni caso e un brivido di gelido terrore gli corse lungo la spina dorsale.  
I sensi del lupo gli gridavano di fuggire, rimanere non gli avrebbe dato scampo, ma la sua parte umana si rifiutava di abbandonare la sua famiglia.  
Quando i Cacciatori iniziarono a muoversi verso di loro, fu sua madre a decidere. Mentre suo padre scattava in avanti per tenerli impegnati, con un movimento repentino lo afferrò per la collottola. I denti affilati affondarono nella pelliccia e nella carne più di quanto ne avesse intenzione, strappandogli un gemito di dolore, e il movimento brusco lo colse di sorpresa. Si ritrovò scaraventato oltre la finestra rotta, unica via di fuga disponibile, atterrando sui cocci di vetro sparsi in parte anche all’esterno della casa.  
Un ululato disperato lo raggiunse.  
 _« Scappa… scappa… scappa…! »_  
Keith si rizzò sulle zampe, ignorando il dolore provocato dai tagli e il sangue che iniziava a inumidirgli la pelliccia.   
_« Corri… scappa… ! »_  
Si gettò nei primi cespugli che circondavano il giardino della casa, sperando di trovare in essi un rifugio, ma il fragore di uno sparo gli fece rizzare i peli sulla nuca e gelare il sangue.  
Le urla concitate degli uomini lo raggiunsero, mentre s’incitavano l’un l’altro a inseguire “quello che era fuggito”. Terrorizzato, Keith superò con un balzo i cespugli, attraversò il breve spazio spoglio appena oltre e si tuffò nel bosco che si estendeva sul retro della casa.   
Si voltò indietro solo una volta, lo sguardo attirato da bagliori arancioni che danzavano tra le ombre della vegetazione, e il suo cuore si spezzò davanti alla consapevolezza che la sua vita era appena stata distrutta.  
Il rogo che stava radendo al suolo l’unico posto che avesse mai chiamato casa, illuminava la notte di sfumature sinistre, ma non c’era tempo per le lacrime di disperazione. Ricacciando indietro il dolore e l’angoscia che gli straziavano il petto, Keith balzò in avanti e scomparve nel buio.  
  
Era stata una nottata impegnativa: Lance aveva studiato fino a tardi in compagnia di Pidge, che stava tentando di insegnargli come trattare i composti a base di piante medicinali. Si era appena addormentato quando Shiro e Adam erano rientrati mettendo in allarme tutta la casa. Sembrava che dei Cacciatori fossero stati avvistati nel villaggio oltre il bosco e il rudere di una casa era stato visto bruciare per diverse ore.   
Shiro e Adam non avevano osato avvicinarsi, ma anche da lontano avevano chiaramente avvertito odore di carne bruciata.   
Tutti gli abitanti della Casa di Coran erano stati buttati giù dal letto: quando i Cacciatori erano in giro si sapeva che era necessario l’aiuto di tutti e il desiderio di soccorrere il malcapitato a cui davano la caccia era più forte della paura di finire a propria volta nel mirino.   
Hunk era stato mandato in avanscoperta, camuffato sotto le false sembianze di un innocuo e piccolo mammifero dei boschi. Era giunto fino alla casa distrutta e aveva fatto ritorno con le lacrime agli occhi, riportando la notizia dei resti di due lupi che aveva trovato tra le macerie. Era la casa di una famiglia, aveva detto, attaccata nel cuore della notte da quei mostri che non avevano avuto la minima pietà. Era anche riuscito a individuare una debole traccia di un terzo membro che si era addentrato nel bosco, probabilmente in fuga, ma, data la fitta vegetazione, era stato impossibile seguirla.   
Il pensiero che qualcuno fosse sopravvissuto e stesse ora vagando, ferito e traumatizzato ma vivo, era una magra consolazione per tutto quell’orrore.  
Quella mattina Allura aveva proposto di organizzare delle squadre di ricerca, ma Coran sosteneva che fosse troppo pericoloso. Di certo i Cacciatori si muovevano meglio con la luce e potevano a loro volta essersi organizzati per cercare il lupo fuggitivo, sarebbe stato meglio per tutti aspettare almeno l’imbrunire. Solo Lance aveva avuto il permesso di uscire: dato il suo aspetto completamente umano e nessun segno visibile di appartenenza al soprannaturale, non avrebbe causato alcun sospetto se si fosse imbattuto in qualcuno mentre era alla ricerca di erbe medicinali.   
Coran l’aveva messo in guardia più volte, offrendosi anche di accompagnarlo e Hunk l’aveva seguito in forma di scoiattolo, ma alla fine Lance era riuscito a lasciare la casa per un giro d’ispezione.  
Il bosco era apparentemente tranquillo, nessun segno della caccia e della distruzione della notte precedente e l’atteggiamento da semplice giovanotto di bottega in cerca di erbe per il suo padrone avrebbe ingannato chiunque. Lance quasi si dispiacque di non incontrare e prendere in giro qualcuno di quei crudeli Cacciatori.  
Purtroppo però non vi era traccia nemmeno del lupo fuggitivo e usare un incantesimo di ricerca sarebbe stato un azzardo.   
Hunk si allontanò, saltando di ramo in ramo per avere una visuale più ampia e Lance proseguì a piedi, in modo circospetto, approfittandone per raccogliere davvero delle erbe che gli sarebbero tornate utili.   
Fu mentre si chinava davanti a un cespuglio particolarmente fitto che avvertì quello che sembrava un rantolo. Messo subito in allerta, scostò lentamente un ramo e, prima di rendersene pienamente conto, si ritrovò scaraventato sulla schiena da una grossa bestia scura che gli ringhiava a un soffio dal naso.  
Lance dovette imporsi la calma di fronte a quell’aggressione violenta: il lupo aveva le pupille dilatate e lo sguardo terrorizzato, reagire in modo brusco avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Doveva però trovare il modo di bloccarlo prima che gli facesse del male.  
Mosse piano le dita e mormorò alcune parole a fior di labbra, il lupo s’irrigidì e la sua presa venne meno quel tanto che bastava perchè il giovane potesse scivolare via.   
Ora che ne aveva una visione completa, constatò quanto quella povera bestia fosse effettivamente malconcia, oltre che spaventata: la folta pelliccia nera era imbrattata di sangue in diversi punti e, guardando meglio, scoprì sia tagli netti che ferite meno pulite, dovute probabilmente alla fuga precipitosa nel bosco.  
« Stai tranquillo. » mormorò, alzando le mani per mostrarsi disarmato. « Non sono uno di loro. Sono un amico. Voglio solo aiutarti. »   
Il lupo gli ringhiò contro, ma l’incantesimo lo immobilizzava abbastanza perchè non potesse nuocere.  
Lance prese un panno e una bottiglia d’acqua dalla borsa che aveva con sè, lo inumidì e si avvicinò per tentare di pulire almeno le ferite peggiori. Il lupo ululò frustrato e spaventato dall’immobilità forzata ma, quando si rese conto che non vi era alcun intento malvagio in quelle azioni, sembrò calmarsi almeno un poco.  
« Purtroppo non ho bende e disinfettante per curarti come si deve. » si scusò Lance, una volta terminato alla meglio il lavoro. « Però se verrai con me ti porterò in un posto sicuro dove si prenderanno cura di te e potrai riposare tranquillamente senza che nessuno ti dia la caccia. La Casa di Coran raccoglie diverse creature come noi e viviamo in pace, lontano da chi ci vuole male. Soccorriamo anche chi è in difficoltà, quando ne abbiamo modo. Puoi fidarti, vogliamo solo darti una mano. Se quando starai meglio vorrai andartene, nessuno ti tratterrà.»   
Quelle parole sembrarono convincere il lupo che, una volta libero di muoversi, seguì docilmente Lance attraverso il bosco.  
Doveva essere stremato, ragionò il giovane mentre si faceva strada tra i cespugli. Un attimo prima lo aveva aggredito e ora lo seguiva come un cucciolo dall’andatura incerta e barcollante. Probabilmente non era nemmeno particolarmente lucido o avrebbe espresso maggiore diffidenza o fatto resistenza. Lance si era addirittura aspettato di vederlo assumere forma umana e parlargli, ma era evidente che non ne avesse la forza. Per questo non aggiunse altro e si limitò a guidarlo attraverso la vegetazione fino alla barriera che divideva la Casa di Coran dal resto del mondo.  
Attraversarla gli procurò solo un lieve pizzicore sulla pelle, ma il lupo si fermò all’esterno, annusando l’aria come se avesse percepito una differenza anche senza vederla.  
« Non ti farà niente. » lo rassicurò Lance. « Quelli come noi sono immuni ai danni che la barriera farebbe a un comune umano. »   
Il lupo annusò l’aria ancora per un attimo, allungò una zampa per verificare che fosse effettivamente tutto a posto e, infine, si decise a seguire il ragazzo. Una decisa scrollata del pelo fu la sua reazione a quella strana sensazione.  
A questo punto Lance non aveva più bisogno di fingere che quella fosse una pacifica e innocua passeggiata nel bosco: attraversò di corsa il vialetto che separava il giardino dall’elegante residenza coloniale, del tutto invisibile a occhi esterni, salì a due a due i gradini del portico e spalancò la porta d’ingresso.  
« Coran! » chiamò, con un tono urgente. « L’ho trovato! Ho bisogno di aiuto! »   
Quando tornò a voltarsi verso il lupo e vide che si era accasciato nella polvere del vialetto, si sentì gelare. Lo raggiunse in un attimo e prese ad accarezzarlo piano, lasciando scivolare le dita nella folta pelliccia nera.  
« Fatti coraggio. » mormorò. « Non mollare adesso. So che sei stanco, so bene come ci si sente, ma ora ci prenderemo cura di te. Sei arrivato fin qui, resta con me. »   
I suoi occhi azzurri incrociarono due iridi color della notte, esauste e smarrite, poi il lupo abbandonò la testa sulle sue ginocchia, con un flebile guaito, e rimase immobile.  
  
Coran era giunto in suo soccorso precipitosamente e, dopo di lui, anche tutti gli altri abitanti della casa avevano fatto capannello attorno al lupo ferito. Si erano dati da fare per costruire una rudimentale barella e trasportarlo all’interno, su un giaciglio confortevole.   
Coran non era nè un medico nè un veterinario, ma poteva considerarsi un soddisfacente mix tra i due, oltre a essere il maggior esperto disponibile in materia di creature soprannaturali. In suo aiuto era giunta anche Allura, che aveva offerto i propri poteri di guarigione a sostegno del nuovo venuto.  
Lance era stato accanto a loro tutto il tempo, pronto a porgere una forbice, una garza, un disinfettante, o più semplicemente a posare una carezza rassicurante sul capo dell’animale, che di tanto in tanto mostrava la sua gratitudine con un uggiolio sommesso.  
Al termine delle medicazioni, lo avevano trasportato in una stanza per gli ospiti.  
A un occhio esterno sarebbe sembrato strano vedere un lupo adagiato su un letto e avvolto nelle coperte, ma non nella Casa di Coran.  
« Sarà anche un lupo mannaro, ma possiede una parte umana. » aveva affermato lo studioso, accarezzandosi i baffi rossi dopo essersi lavato le mani. « Sono certo che sarà più felice di svegliarsi su un letto comodo piuttosto che sul pavimento. »   
Lance si offrì di sistemare la stanza e restare con lui. Forse perchè era stato il primo ad avvicinarlo, non se la sentiva di lasciarlo solo. Quel ragazzo - o almeno supponeva che fosse un ragazzo, la sua forma di lupo non era ancora del tutto adulta - doveva aver passato una nottata terribile, braccato dopo aver visto distrutta la sua famiglia e la sua casa. Non voleva che si svegliasse da solo in un luogo estraneo.   
Per questo, dopo aver aver accostato le imposte in modo che la luce filtrasse in minima parte e non disturbasse il riposo del ferito, si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, appoggiando la schiena alla parete. Era solo primo pomeriggio, ma Lance non aveva chiuso occhio per buona parte della notte quindi, cullato dai sommessi mormorii del lupo addormentato, finì per assopirsi a sua volta.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo avesse dormito, nè cosa esattamente lo avesse svegliato ma, quando aprì gli occhi, dalle persiane filtrava la luce rosata del tramonto e, raggomitolato nel suo grembo, si trovava un ragazzo dai capelli corvini.   
Lance si soffermò a fissarlo, rapito dalla sua espressione rilassata. Istintivamente, sollevò una mano e, come prima aveva accarezzato la folta pelliccia del lupo, ora sfiorò i capelli e la guancia del giovane. Soffermandosi per un istante di troppo sul suo volto, si rese conto che qualcosa di umido e caldo lambiva le sue dita.  
Lo stava leccando?  
Stupito, Lance ritirò la mano e il ragazzo finalmente aprì gli occhi, sollevando su di lui uno sguardo dapprima confuso. Durò solo un istante, prima che si ritraesse con un ringhio minaccioso, afferrando la coperta per coprirsi alla meglio. Le bende che avevano avvolto il corpo del lupo, ricaddero sfatte attorno alle sue braccia, al torace e alle gambe nude.   
« Dove siamo? Chi sei tu? » sbottò, sulla difensiva.  
Lance alzò le mani, in una replica del gesto compiuto ore prima.  
« Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo. Sei al sicuro. » disse, ritraendosi a sua volta per dare all’altro lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno per sentirsi a proprio agio. « Ci siamo incontrati stamattina nel bosco, ricordi? Mi chiamo Lance e quella dove ci troviamo è la Casa di Coran. E' un rifugio per quelli come noi, nessuno ti farà del male qui. »   
« Quelli come noi? »   
« Creature soprannaturali. »   
Fino a poco tempo prima quelle parole avrebbero turbato Lance, ma ora non era più così e pronunciarle lo rendeva solo più consapevole di quello che era.  
Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo, diffidente, e Lance ne approfittò per osservarlo meglio: aveva la carnagione molto più chiara della sua, cosa rara in un lupo mannaro, e un fisico allenato. Alcune cicatrici spuntavano qua e là anche se nessuna sembrava frutto di una lotta all’ultimo sangue. Aveva gli stessi occhi scuri della sua controparte animale, così come i capelli erano dello stesso nero profondo della pelliccia.  
Era davvero bello, si ritrovò a pensare Lance, assurdamente, prima di imporre un freno alla sua stupida immaginazione.  
« Come ti chiami? »   
Dovette attendere qualche istante per ottenere una risposta e questa giunse accompagnata dalla domanda che più temeva.  
« Keith. Cosa ne è stato dei miei genitori? »   
Lance tentennò, incerto sul modo più delicato per metterlo al corrente della tragedia, ma bastò quell’esitazione per rendere la situazione più che chiara.  
Keith non attese oltre e balzò dal letto, digrignando i denti.  
« Li ammazzerò tutti! » ringhiò.  
Lance lo seguì a ruota, consapevole che, se non lo avesse fermato immediatamente, sarebbe piombato nell’atrio della casa con addosso solo una coperta, pronto a riassumere le sue sembianze ferine e a sbranare chiunque si ponesse sulla sua strada.  
« Non puoi farlo! » lo pregò, appoggiandosi alla porta con la schiena nel disperato tentativo di impedirgli di fare sciocchezze.  
Non voleva che quel ragazzo si facesse del male. Voleva proteggerlo da tutto quello che aveva subito, anche se lui non intendeva permetterglielo.   
« Vuoi davvero impedirmi di fare giustizia? » gli urlò contro Keith. « La mia casa è bruciata! I miei genitori sono _morti_! »   
Quell’ultima parola, gridata con disperazione, colpì Lance come uno schiaffo.  
« No, io… certo che no. » si ritrovò a mormorare. « Però ti prego, datti il tempo di guarire dalle ferite. Questo crimine non resterà impunito, te lo prometto. A costo di dare la caccia io stesso a quei mostri. Ma uscire ora in questo stato servirà solo a condannarti. »   
Si rese conto solo in quel momento del tremito che lo attraversava.  
« Ti prego, resta qui. »   
Dovette accorgersene anche Keith, che prese un respiro profondo nel tentativo di placare lo scatto d’ira e disperazione.  
Lance lo vide sforzarsi di recuperare una parvenza di contegno, di mostrarsi forte e lo vide fallire miseramente quando le sue ginocchia cedettero e crollò in ginocchio coprendosi il volto con una mano. Quando avvertì il primo singhiozzo, non esitò un istante e si precipitò ad abbracciarlo. Forse non poteva sapere cosa significasse perdere la famiglia in quel modo cruento, ma sapeva benissimo come ci si sentiva a trovarsi soli al mondo da un giorno all’altro, non avere nessuno a cui appoggiarsi perchè altri avevano deciso per te.  
Abbracciò Keith e lasciò che il giovane lupo sfogasse il suo dolore, accantonando la precedente diffidenza e appoggiandosi a lui.  
  
Esaurite tutte le sue lacrime, Keith si ritrovò con gli occhi gonfi e il respiro affannoso.   
Ad un certo punto aveva avuto l’impressione che Lance facesse un cenno a qualcuno sulla porta, ma non aveva avuto la forza di alzare la testa e verificare di chi si trattasse. Chiunque fosse stato, non si era avvicinato e di questo era grato all’altro: l’aveva lasciato sfogare senza l’imbarazzo di un’altra presenza estranea.  
Parlare ora gli sarebbe risultato difficile, ma doveva almeno scusarsi per quella scena patetica dopo il tentativo di fare il duro. Eppure, quando tentò di aprire bocca, ne uscì solamente un singhiozzo.  
Lance, ancora accanto a lui, accennò un debole sorriso.  
« Non devi dire niente, qui nessuno ti giudicherà. Hanno tutti delle storie tristi alle spalle e, anche se apparteniamo a comunità diverse, spesso in lotta tra loro, ci aiutiamo a vicenda e viviamo come una famiglia. »   
« Comunità diverse? » chiese Keith, sforzandosi di concentrarsi sulla nuova, strana realtà in cui si era imbattuto per distogliere almeno per un attimo la mente dal dolore che gli lacerava l’anima.  
« Sì, o diverse razze, se preferisci. » spiegò Lance. « Io sono una strega, per esempio. Ecco come ho fatto a immobilizzarti nel bosco. »   
« Vuoi dire un mago? »   
L’espressione di Lance si fece vagamente scettica.  
« Come vuoi, ma trovo che strega sia un termine più adatto al sottoscritto. »   
« E gli altri? » si ritrovò a chiedere Keith, suo malgrado incuriosito da quelle prime spiegazioni. « L’uomo con i baffi rossi, la ragazza dalla pelle scura e… sono abbastanza certo di aver sentito odore di volpe. »   
« Coran è l’unico essere umano qui. È uno studioso del soprannaturale e ha accolto in casa sua chi, come noi, si è trovato suo malgrado allontanato dalla sua comunità e solo al mondo. È grazie a lui che possiamo vivere in questo luogo protetto, ci ha messo a disposizione la sua casa e noi abbiamo creato la barriera. »  
Keith ascoltava affascinato, incredulo che un essere umano, di solito Cacciatori e nemici mortali di chiunque non fosse come loro, avesse creato un posto del genere.  
« Allura è un’elfa dei boschi. Suo padre era un capoclan, c’è stato uno scontro tra fazioni opposte e sia lui che la maggior parte della sua gente sono rimasti uccisi. Nessun clan alleato voleva caricarsi il fardello di una principessa in esilio, così l’hanno allontanata. Coran l’ha trovata che vagava nel bosco allo stremo delle forze. Quanto alle volpi, il tuo olfatto ha fatto centro, qui ce ne sono due. Matt e Pidge vivevano in un villaggio di umani ma, da quando è scoppiata l’isteria della caccia ai mostri, per loro era diventato impossibile sopravvivere. Hanno perso di vista i genitori durante la fuga e sperano di poterli ritrovare. Poi abbiamo Hunk, Shiro e Adam. Hunk è un mutaforma, forse l’avrai visto nel bosco in forma di scoiattolo. Shiro e Adam sono due vampiri. Shiro lo è da un sacco di tempo, forse un paio di secoli, Adam solo da qualche anno. Sono innamorati, ma Shiro ancora non riesce a perdonarsi di averlo morso. Del resto, se non l’avesse fatto, Adam non sarebbe sopravvissuto al brutto incidente di cui era stato vittima. Sono stati loro a scoprire cosa stava succedendo ieri notte e ad avvertirci. E questa è la nostra piccola famiglia, spero che vorrai farne parte anche tu. »   
Keith lo scrutò attentamente. Aveva parlato di tutti tranne che di sè stesso.  
« E tu perché sei qui? » gli chiese quindi. « Da cosa stai scappando? »   
Lance abbozzò un sorrisetto tirato.  
« Io? Cosa ti fa pensare che stia scappando da qualcosa? »   
Era una menzogna così palese che Keith non ci cascò nemmeno per un istante.  
« Non saprei. » rispose con una lieve alzata di spalle. « Forse il fatto stesso che ti trovi qui, o che mi hai parlato di tutti tranne che di te. Fai parte di quelli allontanati dalla loro comunità o di quelli che hanno perso la famiglia?»   
Era una domanda totalmente priva di tatto, Keith se ne rendeva conto, ma al momento non aveva la lucidità necessaria per porla in modo diverso. Inoltre voleva saperne di più sulla persona che aveva di fronte e che lo aveva salvato.  
Il sorriso sul volto di Lance si spense, mentre sviava lo sguardo, abbassando gli occhi azzurri.   
« Entrambe le cose. Non è una storia che racconto volentieri, ma hai ragione. Ho parlato di tutti tranne che di me e non è giusto. »   
Si alzò dal pavimento, dove era ancora seduto, e raggiunse la finestra. Aprì le imposte, lasciando entrare la luce rossastra del tramonto, e si appoggiò al davanzale dando le spalle alle stanza.  
« Come ti ho detto, sono una strega e il motivo per cui mi trovo qui è la cosiddetta “caccia alle streghe”, nel senso più letterale del termine. Nella mia famiglia ci sono stati degli antenati dotati di poteri, ma il loro ricordo è stato per lo più cancellato e se ne parlava a bassa voce, con sospetto e timore, come se fosse una cosa da nascondere e di cui vergognarsi. Quando ho cominciato a manifestare i primi segni di magia, da adolescente, i miei genitori si sono spaventati. In quel periodo diversi Cacciatori bazzicavano dalle parti del mio villaggio. Per farla breve, ho rischiato di essere bruciato in piazza come una strega del medioevo. Fortuna vuole che Coran avesse sentito voci su quello che stava succedendo e fosse venuto a dare un’occhiata. Mi ha trovato e mi ha salvato, da allora vivo qui. Sono stato il primo di questa nuova, strana famiglia. »   
Si voltò, appoggiò la schiena allo stipite della finestra e sorrise a Keith, con una sfumatura di tristezza nello sguardo.  
« Non è una storia divertente, ma è la mia e mi ha insegnato a non fidarmi di nessuno tra quelli che sono là fuori, nemmeno della mia stessa famiglia. Possiamo comprenderci e sostenerci solamente tra di noi, possiamo aiutarci e proteggerci, ma dobbiamo fare attenzione. Per questo ti chiedo di avere pazienza e aspettare che le tue ferite guariscano. Ti prometto che faremo giustizia e daremo una degna sepoltura ai tuoi genitori. »   
Davanti alla storia tragica di Lance, tradito dal suo stesso sangue, e alle promesse che comunque gli rivolgeva, Keith non se la sentì di aggiungere altro.  
Quello appena trascorso era stato il giorno più terribile della sua vita ma, nella tragedia, aveva trovato rifugio, conforto e, forse, una nuova casa. Qualcuno, di cui non sospettava nemmeno l’esistenza, l’aveva cercato, accolto, curato e gli aveva raccontato la sua storia, altrettanto tremenda. Questo forse non avrebbe lenito il suo dolore, ma gli aveva mostrato che non era solo in quella sofferenza e che avrebbe potuto trovare il modo di affrontarla.  
Grato per tutto questo, Keith si alzò a sua volta, ancora leggermente incerto sulle gambe, sia per la stanchezza che per la debolezza dovuta alla trasformazione, e si avvicinò a Lance.  
Si strinse la coperta attorno alle spalle e ai fianchi e si appoggiò leggermente all’altro, senza guardarlo.  
Tenne gli occhi bassi, fissi in un angolo del pavimento, la spalla che sfiorava appena quella di Lance e, con la voce ancora roca per il pianto, mormorò il suo ringraziamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles ](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
